narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hidan
Birthday Removed "December 30" as his birthday because there is no reliable source/reference for it. Made a number of spelling changes, some grammar changes, added a picture to illustrate the symbol Hidan uses, as well as divided the large chunk of events that was previously only labeled the "Hunt for the Nine-Tails." Reworded some sentences, tried to stay consistent with tense and added some information with appropriate chapter references. Anticipating his debut in the animation,"N/A" was included. Should the hunt for the Nine-Tails actually be hunt for the Two-Tails? Also, leafninja.com labels Hidan's unique technique as "Kami no Sabaki - God's Judgment" although it's unknown of this is official http://leafninja.com/ninjutsu-08.php#002. Ecclaed 23:06, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Don't use N/A, just leave it blank so that the infobox leaves that row out. As for tense, the Background, Abilities, , etc... Sections are a sort of present/neutral tense, and the Part of the Story should be past-tense. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Mar 28, 2008 @ 04:50 (UTC) Would it be right to call Hidan dead? It says that he will lose his Jashin imortality if he doesn't kill every couple days, ans seeing as he's dismimbered in a hole, dont see how he could do that. So once his immortaility is gone, and since he's been decapitated he would be dead. User:CursedSealOfRyan Hidan's dead and in the third data book it had Hidan and every other Akatsuki's birthday, Grass Village I noticed that Hidan's profile here has no village affilation. I think hes from the Grass village. If you look clsely or look at a close-up of his headband(worn around his neck) then you will see it looks like the Grass village haedband.Want more proof? compare his and Zetsu's.Saimaroimaru 20:58, 13 May 2008 (UTC) The Grass village headband contains four vertical straight lines, Hidans has three diagonal wavy lines. Not the same. Omnibender 00:54, 14 May 2008 (UTC) And since you brought it up, when and where did you see Zetsus headband? Jacce 06:31, 14 May 2008 (UTC) I didn't compare it to Zetsus, Saimaroimaru says that Zetsu's from the Grass village, so I took a look at Grass headbands from the Chunin exam arc. They're not the same. And I think that in some episode we can see Zetsu's headband in his neck. Not 100% sure though. Omnibender 15:59, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Read again. "Want more proof? compare his and Zetsu's." Jacce 16:39, 14 May 2008 (UTC) : Hidan is from the Village Hidden in the Hot Springs. Just about everywhere I look seems to call it. proper citation may be needed though...Acacia Akiyama 04:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::This is a quite old topic, before we knowed that he came from Hot springs. Jacce 05:44, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah I noticed that after. Thanks for telling me though ^w^ Acacia Akiyama 15:04, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Ok After eviewing my evidence I was wrong. Hidan is still unkown. Hidan is from teh land of mist. The four straight vertical lines are for teh land of rain, like pain and konan. And Zetsu isn;t from teh grass, he's from the rock or something. Hidan actually comes from Yugakure and Zetsu's village is still unknown. Jacce | Talk 19:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Appearance he is actually first seen during the hologram appearance during episode 10, but in 12 he has a speaking role cause he wants to be the one used for the body double jutsu Hidan's Previous village When in the manga or anime does it show yugakure or say that he is from there? :Never, but apparently the third databook says so. Jacce 05:23, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Quotes? What is the source for these quotes? I suspect that they are scanlations. If somebody got the official Japanese version I could translate.Shirokage 01:31, 11 October 2008 (UTC)moocowsrule :Honestly I consider most of these Quotes sections to be junk. 90% of them have little special meaning to the character. As well people edit the actual text so much that I doubt half of the quotes are even directly what the characters said. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 11, 2008 @ 06:04 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've shortened the Quotes section for Hidan to more reflect the character instead of just being Hidan cursing (although that is pretty cool, one "cursing" quote is enough to sum up that aspect of the character.) Suigetsu Namikaze ( T | ) 15:40, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::...Huh. I guess it's a good idea to stop people from putting quotes on swearing. I guess they think it's fun to put swearing words. I just hate this character though. --Rasengan888 19:04, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::To quote myself "Hidan never directly uses cuss words, these are just words used by subs to convey how disrespectful his phrases are. As it stands, these quotes are fan phrases." ::::To explain: ::::The Japanese language does not explicitly have cuss words like those used. At least in the swearing context. Japanese uses honorifics, many terms have multiple words for it which have varying levels of respect associated with them depending on what word you use and your relationship with that person. In Japanese using a disrespectful word to refer to someone has a purpose similar to how people add cuss words to phrases in English. To convey how disrespectful Hidan's phrases are, translators throw English cuss words into the sentences. ::::However, fansubs are the issue. Hidan never actually uses those cuss words, he uses disrespectful statements. So as it stands all these translated phrases containing cuss words are completely made up by the fangroups that translate them. In other words, these are fan phrases. Not actual quotes from the character. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 27, 2008 @ 03:03 (UTC) The Japanese language does have translations for cuss words, but are not used in the same manner as western countries. In a similar manner, some of the translations are borrowed from the English language (such as f*ck being fakku(ファック)) and changed to fit the Japanese language. Like said before, most are typically not used as an insult but instead be more of slang for another term. -- Akasuna no Sasori 19:37 December 8, 2008 Death The Databook states that Hidan's immortality is sustained only by killing others. He hasn't been able to do so since he's buried, so it can be safe to assume that he's actually very, very dead right now. Version Differences In the manga, Hidan is killed/exploded when a lit cigarette was thrown onto the exploding notes. In the anime, it's Asuma's lighter instead. The difference should be noted in the article. I'd do it myself, but there seems to be a large section missing, and I don't want to be wiped out by a reversion. If the missing area is back next time I'm here, I'll put it in the article myself. If anyone sees another difference, please post it here. Thanks. -Super Saiyan Jedi 01:13, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hidan was also only screaming and threatening from inside the pit in the anime, in the manga he just exploded and fell in. Looks like the article needs cleanup. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 27, 2008 @ 03:04 (UTC) Once in the manga (chapter 323,page ll,bottom panel, called "Divine Judgment")Hidan had a leaf village headband, and in the anime he had Deidara's headband when you first see his head chopped off, (in episode 79 called "Unfulfilled Scream), well not Deidara's but a rock village headband crossed.(most likely both mistakes though)--Hidan13 (talk) 04:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :For the second: the zooming-out effects are playing tricks on you. ''~SnapperT '' 04:21, 23 April 2009 (UTC) It may not be Deidara's headband but it is definitely not Hidan's normal headband.--Hidan13 (talk) 03:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree that it looks like a Konoha headband, but a closer look shows that it isen't. However, it is just type error, nothing to make a big deal about. Jacce | Talk 06:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I can agree with the anime one that it may just be a visual error but in the manga it definitely is a leaf village headband.--Hidan13 (talk) 22:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Still, it is just a print misstake, it has nothing to do with the story. Jacce | Talk 06:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Hidan was whineing and complaining and swearing like always in both the Anime and Manga when he fell in the hole. And it was supposed to be Asuma's cig but they censored it because Shikamaru's so popular he would make his fans start smokeing, also explaining why in the Manga theres a bunch of scenes where hes holding his hand up. His Age???? How can Hidan be 22? How can he be "22"? On Absolute anime it says that Hidan is 32. Can someone please tell me his true age because I know he can't be "22". That's not correct. He's probable 29 or 28.--HidanRox 06:33, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Take another look, absolute anime also says he is 22. The third official naruto databook, page 144 lists Hidan's age as 22. All his stats have been up on the wiki since September 7th, right out of the databook. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 25, 2008 @ 08:03 (UTC) 1st male opponent just removed the part of hidan being shikamarus only Male opponent in the manga which is untrue, as he, alongside the rest of team 10 fought the sound genin in the forest of death waay back in part 1 :Acually in the Forest of Death Shikamaruwith Ino fought Kin Tsuchi . So Hidan is the FIRST MALE CHARACTER Shikamaru ever fought in the series does not count --Hamachi1993 (talk) 14:11, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 ::No, rewatch the episode. Shikamaru fought Kin during the preliminaries, in the forest of death Chouji fought Zaku, Ino fought Kin, and Shikamru fought Dosu.--RexGodwin (talk) 14:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::You're trying too hard to find error with the statement. I'm surprised you haven't also pointed out that at least one of the nine Sound ninja that Shikamaru fought had to have been male. ''~SnapperT '' 18:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Shikamaru didn't fight nine sound ninja. He was going to use himself as a decoy but Asuma came and fought them instead. Sorcery Technique? Just wondering but doesn't Hidan's Jujutsu translate as Sorcery Art and not Curse Technqiue. If you need a tranlation freedict.com translates Jujutsu as Sorcery.--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul (talk) 02:22, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :"呪" means "spell, curse, dharani, mantra". "術" is "Jutsu" which means "Technique" (It's the second Kanji used in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, etc...) When used together "呪術" can mean "spell, sorcery, incantation". Thus "呪術" can be translated as anything from "Sorcery (Spell Technique), Incantation, to Curse Technique" depending on context. And we have neither spells nor sorcery inside the naruto universe so it's obviously "Curse Jutsu/Technique", and the official English translations concur. :In sort, don't use freedict.com, babelfish, google translate, etc... to translate for you, they're junk. If you're not going to bother learning Japanese at least use Rikaichan and your brain. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 12, 2009 @ 02:58 (UTC) Trivia (Raises hand) I just wanted to point out that the word 'Hidan' comes from Hidanist which is supposed to be like 'Satanist' I'm not sure if this was the correct definition and I was wondering if I could get some back-up before putting it as trivia, it's not a big thought just wanted to mention something. --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 20:53, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :I never heard of the term "hidanist" outside of a Naruto context before. Do you have any evidence? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't see the word "Hidanist" anywhere on the Internet. The closest thing I can find to "Hidan" is "Heathen" but there's no source to back that up. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 13, 2009 @ 21:35 (UTC) Yes yes yes, I didn't think so, it was just a un-backed up suggestion, topic closed, sorry for the bother, --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 18:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC)